


Sleep Like This

by phantomdoodler



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdoodler/pseuds/phantomdoodler
Summary: That feel when you end up having to share a bed with your catcher but you can't sleep because you're afraid it's your fault that he can't sleep.





	Sleep Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksong/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> TIME: At an away game/training camp  
> PLACE: A room with _only one bed_

Staring at the ceiling, Mihashi realized he couldn't sleep like this. At least at training camp when the whole team was sleeping in close quarters, he could just pick a corner to stick to and fade into a comfortable background amid the ruckus. Here in bed alone with Abe, he felt like every breath he took was too loud, every movement he made too disruptive. What if he snored? What if he kicked in his sleep? What if he kept him up all night and made them lose the game? Would everyone hate him? Would Abe hate him?

“Are you awake?”

Mihashi jumped at the question. He really must have been too loud if Abe wasn't asleep yet. Gulping, he nodded, not considering that non-verbal communication didn't really work when directed at someone's back. Nevertheless, Abe rolled over and sighed, joining him in his ceiling watch.

“Sorry...” Mihashi peeped.

“Huh?” Abe turned his head to look at him briefly before shaking it off like so many other unneeded apologies. After a moment, he spoke up again. “Do you think we can win?”

Now it was Mihashi's turn to look over questioningly. “With your signals I'm sure we can. I'll throw every one! Or.... I'll try...”

Abe looked at him again, eyes piercing in the low light. Mihashi squirmed. “It's not your pitching I'm worried about.”

“Oh...” Mihashi racked his brain for what else he could possibly mess up. “I- I've been practicing bunting!”

“What? No, that's not what I- It's not you.”

This was getting more confusing by the second. If it wasn't his pitching and it wasn't his batting and it wasn't him at all, then... “Are you nervous?”

Abe hesitated. Gulped, even, as his adam's apple gave away. “Yeah.”

Mihashi squirmed more under the open gaze focused on him. Abe was usually the one calming him down, not the other way around. What did you even say to nervous people? What always made him feel better when he was freaking out before a game?

“Oh!” Seizing upon inspiration, Mihashi thrust out his arm, smacking Abe square in the jaw.

“Ow! What the hell?!”

“Oops!”

“What are you doing?”

“Just-”

After a good deal of less than graceful rearranging of limbs, Mihashi finally seized Abe's hand, holding it proudly between them. Abe's brows furrowed in confusion.

“You're a good catcher!”

Abe blinked.

“Good catcher!” Mihashi repeated, squeezing his hand for emphasis.

It took a moment for realization to cross Abe's face. Then a smile. Then laughter. Then lots of laughter. Not entirely sure if this was a positive turn of events or not, Mihashi cautiously allowed himself to chuckle along.

Heavy breaths of waning snickers rushed over their hands clasped tight between them. Almost sighing in exhilaration, Abe looked at Mihashi, catching his gaze for a moment before speaking all too earnestly. “Thanks.”

Mihashi blinked, searching for any trace of sarcasm or derision but finding none. “...You're welcome.”

Laying like that, carelessly strewn across their single shared bed, fingers and legs intertwined, they began to drift.

Mihashi could definitely sleep like this.


End file.
